milly_mollyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sooty.
Sooty is an episode of Milly Molly. Recap It starts with Milly Mandara and Molly Horren. They are playing hide and seek in the park. Just then they notice Chloe, riding on Prince. Milly greets and pats Prince. Molly pats Prince, too, though is a bit hesitant lest he bite. She screams and scares him, to which Chloe says you should not scream around horses. They continue to play hide and seek. Milly is it and while Milly counts, Molly finds some bushes to hide in, but also finds a black cat who walks with a limp in the bushes, hiding as well. The girls then take the cat to the vet. The vet confirms the cat is female, and was probably hit by a car, and that she is lucky, it could have been worse. The vet then says the cat should be healed in a week if she is well fed and hydrated, and that she also has to go to the pound, due to having no name tag. Molly, for whatever reason, does not want the cat in the pound, so she decides to cat-sit the cat in her flat. Tom Horren is worried it will lead to all the town's stray cats living in their flat, and there being no room, but Molly says she is just one little cat and continues to explain why she doesn't want the cat in the pound: She misheard "proper care" which likely just means the right nourishment, to mean "lots of care and attention" and thinks being injured and sick are the same thing. So Mr. Horren lets Molly keep the cat till she's better. Milly decides on a dummy name Sooty for her black coat. Milly thinks that while Sooty is recovering, they have to find her owner. Tom Cat likes Sooty OK, but not when she licks him. Meanwhile, out in town, the girls are putting up "cat found" flyers. Molly shows a poster to her class. Miss. Blythe says that Sooty sounds like a nice cat, and then says it is free reading time, so the class grabs a book. Molly chooses the book Betelgeuse, but Milly and Chloe are already reading a book about horses. Molly tries to join in, but due to Chloe's snobby voice when she (Molly) mistakes a donkey for a pony, feels that Chloe wants to be with just Milly, so she reads alone. That afternoon, Milly and Molly go to look after Sooty, but Tom Cat is in Sooty's bed. They find Sooty under Molly's bed and notice that, while not fully recovered as she still has a stiff leg, she can now walk without limping. At school the next day, Chloe teaches Milly a clapping game. Molly is unhappy as she does not know why Chloe is being friendly to Milly. Chloe hands out party invitations to all but Molly. The party is on Saturday and involves riding ponies. Now Molly reckons she knows for "sure" that Chloe wants her out of the way so that she can "steal" Milly. On the morning of the party, Molly feels left out and is a bit dejected. Milly calls and says she will come around after the party to help look after Sooty, but Molly wants to cat-sit solo. Mr. Horren asks what's wrong and Molly says she and Milly are not friends anymore (she's jumping to a lot of conclusions, eh). He asks how that can be and Molly starts crying about Sooty having to go to the pound when she recovers. Tom Horren tells his daughter not to cry as the pound is not bad, so Molly decides to cheer herself up by making chocolate cake. Mrs. Horren is at work, Mr. Horren is practicing yoga, and Tom Cat is feeling naughty, so he jumps on Tom Horren's back. He then falls in the mixing bowl, gets covered in chocolate, dashes under Molly's bed and pees. Sooty runs out of the room. Tom Horren suggests maybe Tom Cat is jealous of Sooty. Molly tells Tom Cat he is her special cat. Tom Horren then suggests maybe Milly still loves Molly. So the girls make up and play with Sooty and a ball of yarn. A man shows up, and takes in the cat, revealing Sooty's real name is Gertrude. They play the clapping game. Trivia * Molly calls Gertrude a "poor thing" despite stating in other episodes that animals are not things. * It is unknown why Gertrude was hurt, and, if she was hit by a car (which is most likely) how it happened. * It is unknown why Tom Cat peed under the bed. Sometimes, cats pee to say, "Go away, this is my place", but sometimes they pee because they are nervous. It could have been either. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where an animal is naughty